house_of_cardsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Staffel 4
Die vierte Staffel wurde am 4. März 2016 auf Netflix und in Deutschland auf dem Pay-TV-Sender Sky veröffentlicht. Sie waren immer ein tolles Team. Doch nun, da es in ihrer Ehe kriselt und ihre Ambitionen gefährdet sind, werden Francis und Claire die größten Gegner. Ankündigung Am 15. Dezember 2015 kündigte Netflix via Twitter an, dass Präsident Underwood während der am Tag darauf stattfindenden Fernsehdebatte der Republikanischen Partei im Rahmen des realen Präsidentschaftswahlkampfes eine Ansprache halten werde. Während einer Werbepause lief am Tag darauf ein 30-sekündiger Werbeclip mit dem Titel "It's a new day in America", an dessen Schluss auch Underwood zu Wort kommt: "America, I'm only getting started. I'm Frank Underwood and I approved this message." Am Ende des Videos erscheint der 4. März 2016 als Erscheinungstermin der neuen Staffel. Auch wird in dem Video auf die Internetseite fu2016.com verwiesen, die unter anderem Informationen zu Underwoods Präsidentschaftskandidatur bereithält. Veröffentlichung Auch wenn es vorerst anders zu erwarten war, wurde die vierte Staffel nicht zeitgleich mit US-Release und komplett mit allen Folgen auch dem deutschen Publikum zur Verfügung gestellt. Zwischen dem 4. März und dem 27. Mai sendete Sky Atlantic wöchentlich eine neue Episode. Auf Amazon können die Episoden entweder gekauft oder für einen begrenzten Zeitraum geliehen werden. Auf Netflix ist die Staffel in Deutschland seit dem 4. September verfügbar. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Kevin Spacey als Francis Underwood * Robin Wright als Claire Underwood * Michael Kelly als Doug Stamper * Mahershala Ali als Remy Danton * Molly Parker als Jackie Sharp * Derek Cecil als Seth Grayson * Elizabeth Marvel als Heather Dunbar * Neve Campbell als LeAnn Harvey * Nathan Darrow als Edward Meechum * Sebastian Arcelus als Lucas Goodwin * Boris McGiver als Tom Hammerschmidt * Paul Sparks als Thomas Yates * Joel Kinnaman als Will Conway * Dominique McElligott als Hannah Conway * Jayne Atkinson als Catherine Durant * Lars Mikkelsen als Viktor Petrov * Wendy Moniz als Laura Moretti * Eisa Davis als Cynthia Driscoll * Reed Birney als Donald Blythe * Gerald McRaney als Raymond Tusk * Kim Dickens als Kate Baldwin * Colm Feore als General Brockhart * Kathleen Chalfant als Margaret Tilden * Ellen Burstyn als Elizabeth Hale * Cicely Tyson als Doris Jones * Lisagay Hamilton als Celia Jones * Curtiss Cook als Terry Womack * Damian Young als Aidan Macallan * Murphy Guyer als Oren Chase * Lance E. Nichols als Gene Clancy * Larry Pine als Bob Birch * Andrew Polk als Harry Marshall * Daniel Sauli als Benjamin Grant * Sean Cullen als Dean Austen * John C. Vennema as Senator Sheer * Doug Barron as Senator Baker * Reg E. Cathey als Freddy * Jefferson White als Joshua Masterson * Jeremy Holm als Nathan Green * Farshad Farahat als Yusuf al Ahmadi Gastbesetzung * Kate Mara als Zoe Barnes * Corey Stoll als Peter Russo * Michel Gill als Garrett Walker * Constance Zimmer als Janine Skorsky Episodenliste Marketing Poster House_of_Cards_Staffel_4_poster_2.jpg House_of_Cards_Staffel_4.png Teaserbilder Teaser Francis Underwood Staffel 4.jpg‎ Teaser Claire Underwood Staffel 4.jpg‎ Teaser Kate Baldwin Staffel 4.jpg‎ Teaser Francis Underwood 2 Staffel 4.jpg Teaser Francis Underwood Will Conway Staffel 4.jpg‎ Teaser Claire Underwood 2 Staffel 4.jpg‎ Teaser Doug Stamper 3 Staffel 4.jpg‎ Teaser Seth Grayson Staffel 4.jpg‎ Teaser Elizabeth Hale Staffel 4.jpg‎ Teaser Jackie Sharp Staffel 4.jpg‎ Teaser Doug Stamper 2 Staffel 4.jpg‎ Teaser Francis Underwood 3 Staffel 4.jpg‎ Teaser Claire Underwood LeAnn Harvey Staffel 4.jpg‎ Teaser Doug Stamper Francis Underwood Staffel 4.jpg‎ Teaser Doug Stamper Staffel 4.jpg‎ Videos File:Official Trailer - Season 4 File:Frank Underwood - FU2016 - House of Cards File:Frank Underwood - The Leader We Deserve File:Frank Underwood - Thank You for Your Support File:Tracks - Season 4 File:Dig - Season 4 File:Exhaust - Season 4 File:Drops - Season 4 File:Scarf - Season 4 en:Season 4 Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Staffel 4